When she's there, ask her
by ChocolateScentedTerror
Summary: Just a few things APPLEDASH do to prove their love for one another. girlXgirl APPLEDASH Owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro


***When she's mad, follow her.***

"I'm sorry I ever loved you!" she screamed. Her words pierced my heart.  
"You…You don't mean that! Do you?"  
"I don't know, AJ. But I'm pretty sure it's the truth."  
I was shocked at her attitude. "Please tell me ya don't mean that, Dash."  
"You know, I really wish that I could." She walked in the opposite direction of me. So I followed.  
"You can't run away from life, Rainbow."  
"Stop me, cowgirl."  
She took air but fell with a thud as I grabbed and pulled her tail back to me. "Ah told you; you can't run. That goes fer flying too."  
My voice was weak and cracked from the sadness that swelled my throat. "You can never go far without me bein' right behind ya."  
She looked into my eyes; clearly hers were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Applejack… I…I just don't know anymore…"  
"But ah love you!"  
"I love you too…But…" I kissed her. Neither us knew what she was going to say before that. It was a long forgotten and unwanted memory.

***When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong.***

"Why are you just sitting around?" I asked.  
She shrugged and looked down.  
"Are you mad?" She shook her head.  
"Jealous?" Same response.  
"Annoyed?" Again.  
"Bored?" And again.  
"Sad?" Silence; no movements either. I walked over to her. "So you're sad?"  
She shrugged. "Ah guess."  
"Well, what's the matter?"  
She looked up to me and met my gaze. "You'll tell me the truth, won't ya?"  
"Of course, Applejack!" I gasped, half way afraid of if I did something.  
"Do you think ah'm pretty?"  
"What kind of screwed up question is that?"  
"Mah kinda question."  
I kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful, Applejack! Why would you think otherwise?"  
"Ah dunno…"  
My mind grasped the situation. "You've been thinking about Thunder…Haven't you?"  
She nodded solemnly. "He's gone, sweetie. He was a pathetic liar. If only you could see what I can see…"

***When she's sick, stay with her.***

The sun flooded in my room, waking me up at a time I really didn't want to. I yawned and rolled over only to find my blue feathered friend in a ball. I sat up quickly. "Rainbow?"  
She wouldn't answer. I nudged her mane with my muzzle. "Rainbow, honey?"  
She moaned and turned to face me. I gasped. Her face was pale, her violet eyes had turned a grayish pink color, and bags sagged beneath them. "You look terrible! Hang on, Dash."  
I hurriedly went to the washroom and grabbed a rag. I placed it under the faucet while I took the medicine out of the cabinet. "What are you doing?" she groaned.  
I picked up the rag and went back to Rainbow Dash. I placed the rag on her head and kissed her before speaking. "Here, take this. It'll make you feel better."  
She looked me in the eye and eventually gave up. "Fine."  
I smiled as she took it and then walked to the other side of the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Goin' back ta bed. Wake me up if ya need me, 'kay?"  
"I love…" she coughed. "…You."  
I kissed her cheek. "Ah love you too. Go to sleep."

***When she's scared, protect her.***

It was really dark outside and the wind had picked up since that afternoon. I was sick the day before so I had no clue what to expect from the weather. Applejack was already trembling with fear, but I told her she was paranoid. Although, I had my own worries about the weather. I sat down next to her and stared out the window and into the dark clouds. "It'll pass soon enough, AJ."  
She kissed my cheek. "Listen ta that wind!"  
I smiled warmly at her and kissed her back; but on her lips. She was right, the wind was incredibly loud. "It's fine. I'm here with ya."  
"Ah know." Winona began to bark loudly with her ears back and tail beneath her.  
"Here girl," I cooed. But the barking didn't stop. She began to jump all around and bark hysterically at the front door.  
"She knows when a storm's a comin'…"  
"Winona! Pipe down!" I yelled.  
"Rainbow, she won't stop until its safe."  
"But we are safe! Your house is sturdy and the storm won't get that bad!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. But listen to me; if it does, I'll be here to protect you, okay?"  
She nodded. "Okay.

***When she's crying, just hold her and don't say a word.***

"Why did they do that to me? I never did anything to them!" she cried.  
My heart cried with her. "Come here, sweet heart."  
She wiped her eyes and sniffed before finally walking over to me. I drew her close and hugged her. She let her tears fall and sobs grow. "I just…Don't und-erstand why!" she choked. I put my head against hers and stroked her mane.  
"They…They were horrible to me! Oh, Applejack…They hurt me…"  
She tore me apart with her tears, but I let her use me as her support. "They did things…so wrong…"  
"I didn't deserve it! They put me through HELL!"  
She cried for hours; but I never let go of her. She eventually was calmed down.  
"Applejack?" she sniffed.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Thank you."  
I smiled, though she couldn't see me. "No pony else would have done that for me…"  
"Ah'm always here."  
She ended our hug with a kiss. "I know you are."

*** Watch her favorite movie, even if you think its dumb.***

I trotted downstairs, eagerly calling out Applejack's name. "What is it?" she laughed at my excitement.  
"We're home alone! Let's do something fun!"  
She smiled. "Wanna watch a movie together?"  
"Not the Equestrian Games…"  
"Please, Dash?" she curled her lips and looked up at me with  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine…"  
She jumped up and down for a brief moment before giving me a kiss.  
I smiled, only because she looked adorable, not because I wanted to watch the movie as much as she did… She put it in and turned the lights off before cuddling next to me on the couch. I won't go into much detail, but I will tell you this: By the end of the movie, we were both in tears.

***Let her wear you favorite hat, no matter how much it kills you.***

"AJ?"  
"Yeah, sugarcube?" I looked over to wear I thought Rainbow was. Out of no where, my hat flew off my head.  
"Got your hat."  
I chuckled. "Ah see that. It suits you well."  
"Really? I mean, yeah…It does."  
"Ya wanna wear it fer t'day?"  
She dropped to the ground. "Yes!"  
"But…"  
"But what?"  
"Kiss me first."  
She laughed and kissed my lips.  
"Happy?  
"Very."

***Tilt her head up and kiss her when she lays her head on your chest.***

"You're cute when you're tired."  
Applejack smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest. "I mean, really cute."  
She chuckled, but it was interrupted by a yawn. I kissed the top of her head and watched her fall asleep before I joined her.


End file.
